lessonofpassionfandomcom-20200215-history
Lesson of Passion
Lesson of Passion is an adult-brand video game company began by Leonizer. The site originally started out with using famous models and adult entertainment actresses, until the introduction to the 3D/2D model concepts that are featured on the websites today. Most games are playable online through web browsers via a built in F-ash. Lesson of Passion, or LoP, have several websites in their name ranging from Free-to-Play games to Pay-to-Play sites that requirs a subscription to play some games. Though they are all part of the LoP label, many websites require separate subscriptions to sign-in. Free Websites Lesson of Passion The marquee website for the company, this site hosts only games created by the LoP team. While the website used to also host premium LoP games, it is now dedicated solely to free games. It also contains the gateway to both the site's blog as well as walkthroughs for their games. Play Force One This website has not only games created by the team, but also hosts and links to games by other authors throughout the erotic gaming industry. Most of the games on the website are free, but the site is also used as a platform to advertise for other premium titles not just ones created by the LoP team. Unique to PFO is Kelly Adventures; a series of sexy games starring Kelly, the flight attendant which players can unlock my completing certain activities around the website. In 2019, Lesson of Passion gave the site a new mascot named, Aurora and planned to add the same small sexy games that Kelly used to offer starting in 2020. Premium Websites Lesson of Passion GOLD The main premium site for LoP games. As none of the games are related to each other by a particular theme, this site has an amalgam of games with differing themes and play styles. Unique to the site is an achievement tracker that tallies up the player's accomplishments. Most games will also unlock bonus art or other content upon successful acquisition of their achievements. Bonus Games One of the newest additions to the premium sites was the addition of the Bonus Games where players can download several game titles from both premium and free categories. Also, the section includes their own stand-alone games designed for the bonus section. Real Love 3D Real Love 3D is the newest premium site created by LoP, debuting on September 24th, 2015. It was specifically created to present their newest format; full 3D gameplay games, which includes their first title, Blind Date 3D. Sex and Glory Sex and Glory is unique in that the games here are not flash based and are designed to work on mobile devices that do not support flash. The first game on S&G, 7 Day Quest, was offered for free as an experiment to test out the concept. Also hosted on the site, but not advertised, is the controversial game, Abyss: The Rise of Cthulhu. Outcast Academy Outcast Academy is dedicated solely to the universe of the Outcast Academy. The games focus on a group of girls at an all girls reform school. The stories and plot points, as well as the girls, are interwoven throughout several of the games. The site's latest update includes are large dating sim style game following one girl as she tries to survive in the school. Sexizu Sexizu is one of the first premium sites from LoP. While modern LoP games feature rendered 3D models of women, the girls used in Sexizu are based off of real-life models combined with traditional LoP game-play elements. Category:Websites